bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pralatong, Kordey
Utu-Kordey Pralatong was an old Traskan. She had been trained in many disciplines throughout her life – among them chef, mediator, alchemist, and botanist – in keeping with the customs of Traskan society, but her main honor was the title of Utu, which was only awarded to the finest of Traskan healers. Getting on in cycles by Traskan definition, she had developed some eccentricities. She was an obsessive gastroexaminator, "analyzing" most substances simply by popping them in her mouth and tasting them. In fact, her first reaction when confronted with anything new was to attempt to eat it. She was always interested in trying new food (or new things that might be food,) and she would cook anything that stayed still long enough. She also possessed remarkable aim both with spit and kitchen utensils. Mama Kordey was an accomplished herbalist and scientist, despite her unorthodox methods of research involving putting everything in her mouth. She knew an extensive amount of information about an exorbitant amount of substances and could distinguish them all by taste; she was even very knowledgeable about poisons, which even she probably does not generally put in her mouth. Being 393 standard years old, Kordey was also a veritable tome of historical information, knowing trivia on all sorts of species, events, and planets which others seemed unaware of. Kordey was also a skilled bargainer when she chose to be. Mama Kordey's Cookbook Here is compiled a list of the various specialties that Mama Kordey has cooked: *Yirga fungal chowder *Jilnak *Tofa root *Hindrati petal tea *Skrinberry muffins *Roasted spider soup RPG D6 Stats Type: Traskan Utu DEXTERITY 2D Dodge 5D, (s)Thrown Weapons: Kitchen Utensils 5D KNOWLEDGE 5D Accounting 6D+1, Alchemy 7D, Alien Species 7D+2, Biochemistry 8D, Botany 7D+2, Bureaucracy 8D, (s)Business: Restaurant 8D, (s)Business Adminstration: Restaurant 8D, Culinary Art 8D+2, Cultures 7D+2, Intimidation 5D+1, History 8D, Planetary Systems 7D, Value 6D+2, Willpower 8D MECHANICAL 2D Ground Vehicle Operation 4D, Repulsorlift Operation 5D+2 PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 8D, Cleaning 7D+2, Command 5D, Con 7D+2, Extrasensory Perception 9D, Persuasion 8D, Search 8D STRENGTH 2D Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 6D, First Aid 9D, (A)Medicine 4D, (A)Medicine: Herbal Remedies 8D Special Skills: Perception Skills: Extrasensory Perception: Time to use: one round to several minutes. This skill allows the Traskan to use the special abilties of their third eye (empathy, postcognition, precognition). Special Abilities: Acute Hearing: Traskans have very sensitive hearing, giving them +2D to search uses involving noise. Empathy: A Traskan can "read" the surface emotions of another character he is within visual contact. A successful use provides the Traskan with an understanding of the target's emotional state and provides a bonus when using encounter skills with the target character. The difficulty is Moderate or target's Perception. A Traskan also has the ability to see the body's bioelectric field and thus evaluate a being's overall health and mental state. An Easy difficulty allows the user to sense the target's state of health (healthy, injured, sick, pregnant, dying, insane, and so on). While it can't diagnose a specific illness, a Moderate difficulty provides valuable hints as to the nature of an illness (biological, chemical, psychological). A Difficult difficulty suggests additional factors, such as approximate time of infection, spread of illness, and approximate recovery time. Difficulties should be modified based on familiarity of the species being read. Postcognition: A character can sense the mood of an area and even "see" events that happened there in the past. What a character senses depends on the result of the skill check. With an Easy result, the character senses general emotions that have been left in an area. With a Difficult result, he also receives brief flashes of events that may or may not make sense to him. With a Very Difficult result, he actually experiences a brief encounter as though he were at the scene when the events occurred. A character can see a number of months into the past equal to his die code. Precognition: This is the ability to receive impressions about possible future events - what the Traskan sees will probably happen if he takes no action to change it. What a character senses depends on the result of the skill check. With a Moderate result, the character perceives vague images of a future event. With a Very Difficult result, he receives brief flashes of coming events that may or may not make sense to him. With a Heroic result, he actually experiences a brief encounter as though he is at the scene when the events transpire. A character can see a number of days into the future equal to his die code. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters